The princess and The peasant
by sasuke1010
Summary: one shot... sucky one at that but hey, w/e ya kno?


**The Princess and The Peasant**

Hinata Hyuuga was walking the streets of her kingdom of Konoha. She was the daughter of the king, Neji Hyuuga. She did not really care much about her title, as long as she could walk the streets in her cheerful way without supervision. Then suddenly she walked into this boy.

"OW!!" She yelped.

"hey watch where your going!!" The boy yelled at her.

"i-im sorry sir, I did not mean any trouble at all, really!" Hinata said.

"HINATA SAMA!!!!" Her guard, kiba called out.

"hello kiba kun... I told you that you may call me hina chan" Hinata said

"h-hinata sama? What are you exactly lady?!" The boy asked.

"oh hello my name is hinata. Nice to meet yo-"Hinata was cut off.

"she is Hinata Hime sama, the princess of this land" Kiba said

"the-the princess?!?!?!!" The boy said in shock.

"oh kiba kun!! dont be so blunt about it!!" Hinata said to kiba.

"im sorry hinata sama-" Hinata glared at him "I mean hina chan" Hinata smiled.

"oh im sorry hinata hime, my name is Sasuke Uchiha" The boy introduced.

"please, hinata is ok to call me. I just want a normal life!" hinata said smiling.

"Hinata Sama!!" her other guard Shino called out.

"oh hello Shino kun!!" Hinata greeted.

"WHY DONT YOU YELL AT HIM WHEN HE CALLS YOU HINATA SAMA!!!" Kiba complained.

**2 hours later**

"so Sasuke Uchiha, how do you like this kingdom?" Hinata asked

"oh its alright n'all but I wish that there wasnt so many fangirls chasing my ass" Sasuke said

"Oh would you like a guard? Im sure kiba would be up to the challenge!" Hinata offered

"Why do you offer my service hina chan?" Kiba said. He finally got used to calling her hina chan.

"because it is your punishment for calling me hinata sama" Hinata replied

"but then why dont you punish shino?! He said it too!!" Kiba complained again.

"because shino was hired by my dad, you were hired by me. I can make you do something but shino I cannot command" Hinata answered.

"shino, were best buds right?! Can you cut me some slack and guard this peasant instead of me?" Kiba asked Shino.

"no" shino responded.

"please?"

"no"

"pretty please?"

"no"

"COME ON PLEASE!!!"

"...."

"is that a yes?"

"no"

Sasuke and Hinata just watched as Kiba begged and pleaded for shino to take it. He didnt.

"come on, come on, come on, come on pleaseeeee!!" Kiba begged while hugging shinos legs

"if I say yes, would you shut up?" Shino asked

"yes!!" Kiba said hopefully.

"then my answer is..."

"is..?"

"a...."

"a...?"

"hell no"

"yes!!, wait what?!?!"

"HELL NO"

"but you said"

"yes well I wanted to crush your hopes"

And so Kiba was left to guard sasuke while hinata and Shino went off.

So now Hinata and Shino where walking around but Shino noticed someone was following them. Shino then pulled out a dagger and tossed it behind them. It caught Kibas shirt.

"Ah, found out" Kiba said.

"most definitely" Sasuke twitched.

"what are you doing here Sasuke, Kiba kun?" Hinata asked

"kiba over here wanted to guard you still hinata" Sasuke said

"oh really?"

"yeah"

"Oh thank you kiba kun!!" Hinata said hugging Kiba

"n-no problem Hina chan!!" Kiba responded

"thank you too Sasuke" Hinata hugged sasuke as well.

"u-uh... n-no problem Hime" Sasuke responded

"ya know what Sasuke, your a good friend!!" Hinata announced

"w-why though, a princess such as yourself making friendships with me, a peasant"

"well oh well, I dont care!! and dont worry!! turns out your fangirls were 'suddenly' transferred out of konoha!!" hinata said evily.

"u-uh... ok?" sasuke said shakingly. He was scared.

Afterward, everyday Sasuke and Hinata met up with each other. Even sometimes Hinata and Sasuke went off Alone without any guards. Kiba was a complete dumbass and didnt know where they were while Shino knew exactly where but never bothered telling the confused inuzuka. Eventually Sasuke proposed to Hinata. She was doubtful at first but accepted eventually. Seeing as though Sasuke proposed and told her that she loved her everyday. And they lived happily ever after The end

**sorri guys but I have no train of thought today**

**-sasuke1010**


End file.
